Project Beautiful
by xx-onwednesdayswewearpink-xx
Summary: ATTENTION WRITERS & READERS! On October 24th, 2014 join me as we ban together to stop bullying. PLEASE READ INSIDE OR PM ME! Together we are going to make a change. #projectbeautiful
1. Chapter 1

**ATTENTION WRITERS & READERS!**

**Everyday someone out there is committing suicide. One of the main reason is bullying. Right now, somewhere out there, someone is crying, putting their selfs down, or longing to fit in. Right now someone is telling someone else that they are stupid, ugly, not worth it, and should go kill their selfs.**

**Bully has done a lot to today's society. Everyone wants to fit in. People are getting bullied so badly that they bring gun's to school. (R.I.P. everyone in Sandy Hook Elementary)**

**So I came out with a idea.**

**On October 24th, 2013 we should all ban together.**

**We should all write and publish one-shots, songfics (hell even chapters on our own fics) about bullying. Whether it be someone standing up, someone taking their life, or someone just coping with it.**

**I know this is impossible but lets try to take over the Kickin' It archive. Let's all overload the systems with these stories.**

**Even if you're a reader you can help to. Either go on twitter, Instagram, Facebook, Polyvore & every other social network. Use the hastag #projectbeutiful**

**So can we all do that? Owner everyone who took their life's, everyone who passed away due to shootings, and just everyone who was too afraid to back out.**

**Please help me out. Writer's I'm begging you. If you do want to be apart of this just pm me or review and I will add you to the list. But make sure to write PROJECTBEUTIFUL somewhere in the fic.**

**Even if no one helps I know for sure that I'll do it. Whether I do it alone or with people.**

**Oh, and please no rude reviews okay? I know this isn't a fic, so there is no need to tell me. It will be taken down after the 24th.**

**-Let's Make a Change-**

**Love,**

**-Kay**

**xxxxxxxx**

**P.S. You are all beautiful. Stay positive & ignore the hate.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey everyone! 16 REVIEWS! OH MY GOSH! :o I honestly thought no one would really review! I also got a lot of pm's!_**

**_THANK YOU GUY'S AGAIN!_**

**_So anyways, I just wanted to post another chapter to address a few things._**

**_1. If you would like, you could copy/paste last chapter on your profile._**

**_2. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PM OR REVIEW to let me know if you will be doing this. I will be making a list very soon._**

**_3. If you would also like feel free to pm some of your friends about this (just make sure you tell me who is going to participate so I can add it to my list)_**

**_4. I'm really glad I haven't received any rude reviews. So yeah. Please keep it that way?_**

**_5. You may post it early if you wish (but the goal is to post them all on the 24th)_**

**_6. I will be posting more chapters throughout the week reminding you guys._**

**_So yeah! I hope a few more people will see this & participate :)_**

**_Thanks again love's._**

**_xx-onwednesdayswewearpink-xx_**

**_You guys are all amazing and beautiful in every single way._**

**_xxxx _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey everyone! Holy Christmas Nuts. 26 (27 including me) authors so far?! :o Le gasp! You guys are so amazing for doing this! All of you guys are getting a virtual hug/cookie. (:_**

**_I just wanted to tell you so far everyone who will/might participate._**

**_Here we go-_**

**_Grace-1997_**

**_Dreaming2BAWriter_**

**_All For Jesus_**

**_ProudlyUnique_**

**_AllisseLove_**

**_Guesswhoitsme2001_**

**_Amore and Aria_**

**_XxoMelodyoxX_**

**_Goddess of Imaginary_**

**_kickfan848_**

**_BehindTheseCastleWalls_**

**_Kickin it fan xox_**

**_kicklover101_**

**_KarateGirl77_**

**_Love Bullet 801_**

**_LittleLionGal_**

**_EmotionalDreamer101_**

**_summerlove4_**

**_MaddyLuvsya_**

**_Kick4eva_**

**_Kickinfan321_**

**_WasabiWarriorGirl_**

**_ShawnaCrazyGirl_**

**_curlygirl02_**

**_kickerfromfaraway_**

**_IfSacrificesWereEasy_**

**_xx-onwednesdayswewearpink-xx (Me c:)_**

**_Again thank you! I will be sending PM's & reminders 2 days before & on the 24th._**

**_Also a lot of people have been asking this question; Can we post early? Well you can, I'm not gonna get mad or anything, but the goal is to over load the Kickin' it archive. So if you would like go ahead & post it. :)_**

**_So yup! I'm so glad for all the positive feedback :)_**

**_So can we keep on adding to that list? Just PM or review & I'll add you!_**

**_Don't you worry your pretty little mind, people throw rocks at things that shine._**

**_Stay strong_**

**_You can take everything I have, you can break everything I am. Like I'm made of glass, like I'm made of paper. So go on and try to tear me down, but I'll be rising from the ground like a SkyScraper... _**

**_If we could throw away the hate and make love last another day Don't give up just for today, Life would be so simple. They may talk about us But they will never stop us We'll keep singin'_**

**_I bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold. But the cycle ends right now 'cause you can't lead me down that road and you don't know, what you don't know... Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city_**

**_and all you're ever gonna be is mean_**

**_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me and all you're ever gonna be is mean. Why you gotta be so mean?_**

**_See I deserve the best I'm beautiful... I'm beautiful_**

**_xxxx_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! 2 days until PB?! Wahooo! A lot of people are telling me that they already finished theirs and I'm just like... I haven't even started xD PROCRASTINATIONNNN!**

**Yeah... Sorry about that... Anyways, I hope I'm not annoying you guys. I have a couple things I would like to say.**

**1. Reminders. I hope you guys won't get too annoyed. From now on to Friday I will be posting. To remind you and to tell you anything important.**

**2. OH MY GOSH... Someone messaged me and was like "I saw it on my friends ****_Tumblr_**** and I was wondering if I could join". Seriously. Forreal. ****_FREAKIN' TUMBLR!_**** Yeah xD Some people might not think it's a big thing but it is to me... C:**

**3. Social networks. I now have a twitter, Instagram, tumblr & Kik. (Although I dunno how to use Tumblr) So, if your a guest and you need to talk to me you can contact me there :)**

**Twitter- purtylittlekay15**

**Kik- purtylittlekay**

**Instagram- purtylittlekay**

**Tumblr- xx-onwednesdayswewearpink-xx**

**So yup... Follow, message, do whatever!**

**You guys can still join!**

**Message me with any questions!**

**xxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay... I wasn't going to say anything, but... Austin? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!**

**'All it took was for me to punch her in her face' Seriously? I was laughing before... Now I'm mad. You are the most sexist pig ever. I admit, us girls cry over the most stupid things.**

**Dude, it's the 21st century. I feel bad for your girlfriend, Vanessa. You probably brainwashed her. Please, realize that guys can't control girls. Have a nice life dude ;)**

**Noah- Yeah, I agree, alot of girls are on here. Again, ITS THE 21ST CENTURY! Girls shouldn't bow down. Mhmkay? You get me? Oh and I cried my eyes out -.- (Sarcasm bro. I didn't cry) You guys are making me laugh.**

**Please, don't stereotype girls. Sure I cry over stupid things but this? Yeah, I laughed so hard. So what if there's too much anti-bullying stories but that just means people care. Have a nice life (;**

**Ahhhh. Jacob. Hello :) Look, I know this isn't going to stop the problem. But heck? We can try? Well guess what? Some people can't just suck it up and move on. I believe you couldn't. Wanna know why? Your bullying other people.**

**How am I making people feel guilty?! Am I saying you have to write or you die? No. So next time do your research. It's not about what show I do it for. Hell if I could I would try to help every archive. But I can't? People on here are trying to help. If you don't like it you don't have to read them. Simple as that.**

**I'm sorry but you guys are sexist. I hope you know some people aren't strong enough.**

**I'm just trying to help okay?**

**I hope you guys have a nice life ;)**

**Bye sweeties(;**

**P.S. Only 1 more day :D**


End file.
